Guardian
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: Darcy hadn't meant to get drunk. And it wasn't like she could remember how to get Sif to Earth... All she knew was she needed her. Darcy/Sif.


Heimdall was watching. He was always watching. He was supposed to have been watching Jane Foster, looking out for her as she worked on some massive project for SHIELD. It was his favor to Thor, and yet, his eyes wandered elsewhere. Though he skimmed the Earth, it took him much longer than it should have to find what his power was telling him should be his target that night. It was the call of a name. One he usually heard, at the beginning of every weekend, before being screamed in succession. Or, during the week, whispered with a message that the human girl wished him to pass on to the warrior queen that thought of her every conscious ad unconscious moment.

"_Sif!_" Heimdall's eyes changed color, and he looked back, twisting his sword as he requested the presence of the woman.

_Darcy normally didn't go out. Actually, that was a lie. She used to go out. All the time. She'd smoke enough weed that it was a miracle she didn't float away. And she would try whatever pill it was that was being offered to her. And when she was drunk... Well, she couldn't really remember. All she knew was that it was definitely a different man, or woman, each time. And it never went further than that. She did what, and who, she had to, to get the money for college. She closed herself out though, once their. She quit anything she could quit, and worked a real job. Tried to make something of her life. It wasn't like she didn't know of every single party that went on, its just that she shut turned the wanting sensation away, became a loner, disappeared. With a major in political science, it wasn't the most difficult thing for her to train herself to do._

_And then she met Sif. And it was like none of that even existed. Nothing mattered, but researching, finding that one single way to get herself to Asgard, to live out eternity, or somewhere close to it, with the warrior goddess that quite literally rocked her world as often as she could. The one that would sneak off through a gate between two worlds to see the mortal, dwindling human that she had inexplicably fallen in love with. And Darcy had changed._

_Until her only human friend had asked her to go with him, to just have one drink. And one, turned into two, which turned into fifteen before it all hit her, like a two by four to the side of the head. Her skull swam, her eyes fuzzing. The crush of her guy friend was begging Darcy to get on top of her. And she was tempted. She was sorely tempted._

_But it was as if Sif was standing there, just beyond the drunk haze. Waiting. Trying her damnedest to bring the human girl to Asgard, to the land of the Gods. To live out that same, unending life with her. She tried to remember how she could call for the warrior, what she could do to fix the situation. But she couldn't think. There was another name, a man's name, she was supposed to whisper to the heavens before speaking as if to Sif herself. But it wouldn't, couldn't get past the drunk, white fog that she had brought upon herself. There were men, boys, hitting on her in every direction, people wanting her more than she wanted herself at the moment. She wanted to get away, but she needed help. She needed her goddess. Instead, she burst outside, staggering, glaring up at the stars._

"_Sif!" It was almost an agonized scream, desperate. "Sif, I need you!"_

"Sif, I need you!" The voice was still echoing, same as the thunder of hooves as they pounded across the brilliant, colored bridge that Heimdall resided upon the edge of. The woman tossed herself off the mount, a mottled horse, who slid to a stop. Sif was already running the last few paces though, drawing her blades and preparing to lock them together, when Heimdall turned.

"She needs you. Right now." The man drew his blade up, muttering an incantation before slashing downward, creating a rift. Sif touched his arm, throwing her body through the bridge of both time and space, stepping out into the warm air of New Mexico.

"Sif, please, I... I need you." The woman moved quickly, casing her arms around Darcy's waist, holding her upright as she stumbled. "No! Get off, I have... I have a girlfriend."

"Shhh, Darcy. I've got you." She stated, murmuring the calming words into her girlfriend's neck. "It'll be alright."

"I want to tell you... I love you." She mumbled. "I love you so much." She mumbled, staggering over to the side as Sif tried to get her towards the college apartment she stayed in. "Like... A crazy amount of love."

"I know, sweetie. Here, let me carry you." Sif spoke, Darcy's arms clamping down on her own.

"No. No 'm fine. Got it." She stumbled again, and Sif ran her arms around her torso, securing her back against her chest. "Sry I woke you. Didn't mean to. I just turned dun so many... cuz yer prettier and they're all so stupid. I dun know, I'm sorry." Sif fished the key to the apartment out of Darcy's pocket, turning the lock in the door and swinging it open.

"Relax." She whispered, tugging the girl's shirt off easily, steadying her again. "Go to sleep, you're drunk."

"Yea. I know. I just... wan'ed ta tell you cuz you mean the world to me." Sif smiled, helping her girlfriend into a pair of sweatpants and a skinny strapped shirt, before into the bed.

"Sweetheart, you mean the world to me too, but go to sleep."

"Don't leave..." Darcy whispered, grabbing for one of her hands. "You alweys haffta leave. I can't lose you, cuz I'd just kill myself and mebe succeed this time and it wuldn't be something to be laughed at this time."

"Shh. Darcy, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'll be right here, when you wake up." Sif whispered, pressing her lips against Darcy's head for a brief second, her arm wrapped around the woman's waist, holding her on her side. Sif tucked the shorter body against her own, already knowing exactly how well they fit together. She waited awhile, before closing her eyes, focusing on one of her powers. "Heimdall. I'm not coming home tonight." She whispered the words out loud, could almost see the guardian in the darkness behind her eyes.

"_I wouldn't expect you too. And if you did, I would send your sorry ass back to take care of that girl."_ His voice echoed with an ethereal quality, and Sif found herself smirking.

"Thank you. She really does mean the world to me."

"_More than one, as far as I've seen, Sif."_ She just grinned to herself, tucking her nose into Darcy's hair, and even though she smelled like a drunk, college party, she still smelled like Darcy, too.

Darcy snapped wide awake, her head pounding to a beat she was quite rapidly growing to hate. Only, when she tried to sit up, an arm tightened around her hip. The girl pushed herself up, fighting the grip, trying to turn.

"Darcy, go back to sleep." Groggy, morning Sif was always a shock, but never as large as a that moment. Darcy raised a hand to her forehead, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Fuck. I really fucked up." She sobbed out, and Sif sat herself up as well, camping an arm out on either side of her body.

"Yea, probably." She stated. "But it happens, Darcy. To everyone." Darcy sighed, dropping her hand into her lap.

"God, I love you so much." Sif smiled, leaning forward when Darcy held up her hand again. Sif dropped her jaw, not accustomed to being denied.

"Wait. Just a second." Darcy swung her legs off the mattress, rummaging through the papers on her desk, before opening one of the drawers. "Where the hell did the toothpaste go? I have fifteen tubes of toothpaste, why can't I find one damned- oh. There it is." She ran off into the bathroom, Sif laughing to herself as she waited, the sound of eight falling onto the desk causing her to tilt her head upwards for a brief moment before she could feel Darcy crawling back into bed with her. "Sorry. Nasty alcohol breath." She reached for Sif's face, pulling the goddess into a long kiss, open mouthed and steaming.

"Alright, go back to sleep."

"I don't want to. You're here. I hate wasting time, sleeping, when you're here." Sif leaned her head forward, resting it against Darcy's.

"You have a hangover. You were so far gone last night that Heimdall was worried." She slipped over to the side, taking Darcy with her. "I promised drunk you that I would be here when you woke up. Sober you can have the same promise. And then, when you wake up, we can talk."

"Sif, are you angry?" Sif smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Darcy rested her head under Sif's, the goddess's lips against her forehead.

"Sif?"

"Sleep is a beautiful thing in the universe, Darcy." The human smiled, tightening her arms around Sif's back. "What is it?"

"What'd I say when I was drunk off my ass?" Sif smiled against her hair.

"That is between drunk Darcy, me, and Heimdall." Darcy sighed, rolling her eyes before closing them again, silent for a few more minutes.

"Sif?"

"Darcy."

"I really do love you, you know." Sif slipped a hand into the long, brunette locks, tilting her head over to the side to touch the edge of Darcy's ear with her tongue.

"I know. I love you too." She smirked. "Good night, Darcy." The science major smiled, deciding against shaking her head.

"'Nigh, Sif."


End file.
